Tú, eres lo mas importante
by Cami12
Summary: Es el día de la mujer, pero que es mejor... ¿Un regalo o una propuesta y una declaración? Ranma decide declararse a su prometida...¿Qué pasará?


**Hola! Primero que nada; feliz día de la mujer (me incluyo) este fan me salió cortito, luego les explicare porque..**

****Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y hago esta obra sin fin de lucro.**

* * *

8 de marzo, en todo el mundo se celebra su día, claro nuestro día; el de la mujer. En Japón no pasa desapercibido, por lo que en muchas ciudades de dicho país las mujeres eran el centro de atención. La mañana era agradable, muy cálida y había un sol hermoso y esplendoroso. El brillo llegaba al rostro inocente de la menor de los Tendo, quien se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente hasta que sintió la dulce voz de su hermana mayor para que bajara a tomar desayuno. Después de unos minutos ella bajo y ahí estaban sus hermanas, Kasumi y Nabiki, ambas ya desayunando. Nabiki: Este día va a ser emocionante ¿No creen chicas? Akane: ¿Por qué lo dices? Nabiki: Porque me haré mucho dinero hoy. Dijo señalando varias fotos, en las cuales aparecía la menor de las Tendo. Akane: ¡Nabiki deja de tomarme fotos! Dijo algo enojada. Nabiki: Demasiado tarde. Kasumi: Nabiki eso es un poco descortés de tu parte. Nabiki: Bueno, nos vemos más tarde... Debo juntarme con mi comprador estrella, Kuno. Akane: ¡Nabiki! Dijo ya demasiado molesta. Kasumi: Tranquila Akane, además quien no querría comprar una foto tuya, eres muy linda... Akane: Eso no es cierto onee-chan. Dijo sonrojada. Kasumi: Claro que sí... Ranma: Kasumi-San, esa broma es de mal gusto. Dijo en tono burlón. Akane: ¿Con que si? ¡Entonces vete con Shampoo o con Ukyo, después de todo ellas son mas hermosas que yo! Al ver que Kasumi se alejaba, la actitud del chico cambiaba un poco mas a cierto punto de ser agradable. Ranma: No me interesan, prefiero estar con una marimacho que con un par de locas. Akane: Ranma. Dijo sumamente sonrojada ¿Eran ciertas las palabras de su prometido o eran otra broma? Ranma sonrojó al sentir tan cerca a su prometida, ya que ella lo estaba abrazando, por primera vez sentía agradable la compañía de Akane y sin que lo estuviera golpeando, digo... Para el es agradable estar con su prometida pero no es muy divertido el echo de que lo golpeara siempre. Akane: Baka.. Ranma: Kawaiikune. El abrazo se fue haciendo cada vez mas apretado y agradable. Ambos querían que ese momento durará para toda la vida. Se vieron interrumpidos por Kasumi, quien traía algo de té verde. Transcurrió el día, ambos se sentían nerviosos por lo acontecidos en la mañana... Por esa hora del atardecer había una fiesta para las mujeres en la ciudad, por su día. Ranma decidió dejar su orgullo de lado e invitarla a dicha festividad, ella aceptó la propuesta de su prometido y fueron. Encontraron a Nabiki con Kuno, a lo que Akane hizo burlas a su hermana, se encontraron con Kasumi y el Dr. Tofu, y también con algunos inconvenientes. Shampoo: Aiya! Airen ir con Shampoo no con chica violenta! Ukyo: Ran-Chan! Mousse: Shampoo mi amor! Ranma: Akane ven... Akane: Hey espera! ¿Donde vamos? Ranma: Donde nadie nos moleste... Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la chica, pero eso de "Donde nadie nos moleste" la sonrojo y a la vez la puso algo nerviosa. Llegaron hasta un lugar que no sabría explicar, donde se sentaron cerca de un pequeño riachuelo. Akane: Oye mejor volvamos esta muy oscuro y podrían preocuparse por nosotros... Ranma: ¿Desconfías de mi? Dijo algo cabizbajo Akane: No! Claro que no! Pero... Bueno la verdad me da algo de miedo la oscuridad. Ranma: Akane estas conmigo, no te va a pasar nada. Dijo abrazando fuertemente a la chica. Akane: Ranma... Yo... Te amo. Dijo algo nerviosa Ranma: Yo también te amo... Dijo sonrojado, pero tan rojo que competía con el de su camisa. Hubo un gran silencio, a lo que el chico acudió a besar a su prometido, ambos sonrojados y abrazados... La chica poso su mano en la mejilla de su prometido, la cual estaba sonrojada. El chico se recostó y en acto seguido Akane hizo lo mismo, pero a su lado. Ranma: Akane... Akane: Hai? Ranma: Quiero que sepas que eres lo que mas me importa en el mundo... Akane: Ranma... Dijo sonrojada y a la vez algo emocionada. Ranma: ¿T...Te quieres casar conmigo? Dijo nervioso Akane: Claro que si! Dijo abrazándolo muy fuerte, las lágrimas le caían, pero pese a eso tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Ranma: Es mejor que no le digamos a nadie... Akane: Si... Luego de un rato ellos se fueron a casa, Kasumi estaba preocupada por ellos ya que era algo tarde. Akane fue a dormir y con lo ocurrido en su mente, habría sido el mejor regalo de el día de las mujeres, no le faltaba nada... Pues ya tenía lo que siempre había deseado.

Fin.

* * *

**se que esta desordenado, pero sabrán leerlo... Mi inspiración no es la mejor, ya que tuve una charla con quien no quiero hablar (mi padre) y cada que lo hago quedo mal emocionalmente...**

**Bueno, aún así espero les guste...**

**bye nos vemos en otro fic!**

**Cami1/2**


End file.
